<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by eleanorbloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903845">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbloom/pseuds/eleanorbloom'>eleanorbloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Booty Calls, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbloom/pseuds/eleanorbloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Day 7 od Kinktober: Booty Call.<br/>Eleanor can't sleep and Bryce invites her to his place. Plotless smut, honestly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So, this is my second work for Kinktober. It's really basic and honestly I didn't put too much work on it because I struggle with a lot of breakdowns doint it even if I had planned to write this for weeks  (English is not my first language so if you find it oddly written up, is for that reason). So, in my interest to finish it and not leave it behind, I just wrote it the better I could and I just posted it. Maybe one day, when I'm feeling more capable, I'll edit, but for now, I'll post it as it is. Sorry for the rant ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanor woke up like she had slept ten hours, but it was too dark to be time to get up. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and checked the time. 01.27 am. She sighed in frustration as she had four more hours to sleep. She locked the screen and closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep.</p><p>Five minutes after tossing and turning, she took her phone again and opened Pictragram. After a few minutes scrolling, she saw Bryce had liked a photo of a mutual account that was uploaded just a few minutes ago, so she went straight to his chat and typed:</p><p><b>Ellie 🌻: </b>“Hey, why you up so late? 👀”</p><p><b>Bryce L. 👨🏽⚕️: </b>“Back at you”</p><p><b>Ellie 🌻:</b> “Can’t sleep. You?”</p><p><b>Bryce L. 👨🏽⚕️:</b> “I have the best cure for sleep deprivation.”</p><p><b>Ellie 🌻:</b> “Oh, yeah?”</p><p><b>Bryce L. 👨🏽⚕️:</b> “Magic hands🤟🏽”</p><p><b>Ellie 🌻:</b> “Where are you?”</p><p><b>Bryce L. 👨🏽⚕️:</b> “At home”</p><p><b>Ellie 🌻:</b> “Can I come over? 😏”      </p><p><b>Bryce L. 👨🏽⚕️:</b> “I was hoping you would say that 🤭”</p><p><b>Ellie 🌻:</b> “I’ll be in twenty.”</p><p>She replied before getting up from her bed and take a quick shower.</p><p>Once she was back in her room, she took the bag with the lingerie she had shopped that afternoon on her trip to the mall with Sienna. She looked at the three lacey lingerie sets, trying to choose a color: navy blue, emerald green, and garnet red. She discarded the first one because she wasn’t really feeling the blue vibes that night, and the last one because even if she was already excited about meeting up with Bryce, that wasn’t an occasion to wear red, so she took the emerald lacey lingerie and put it on.</p><p>She looked at the mirror really pleased with herself. The color looked fantastic in her bronze skin, and it made her realize what was the perfect dress to complement her sexy attire for the night. A long blue floral wrap dress with a slit in the middle of her right thigh. It exposed the lacey in her cleavage the right amount and fitted so perfectly around her body, that it made her waist look thinner than it was.</p><p>Once all dressed up, she applied a bit of makeup, just red lipstick, and mascara, and then she requested a uber, which arrived in a few minutes.</p><p><b>Ellie 🌻:</b> “On my way 👄”—She texted him from the car.</p><p><b>Bryce L. 👨🏽⚕️:</b> “Finally 🥵”</p><p>After a ten-minute ride, she knocked on the door of his apartment with the anticipation about to come out of her mouth. She had been stressed for days since Dr. Ramsey had elected her as the number one in the competition for the Junior Fellow position, and a good bang was the only thing that could ease her from the frustration she had been feeling since that day. </p><p>“Hey”—Bryce greeted as he opened the door, grinning broadly at the very sight of her. He was wearing a blue and pink Hawaiian shirt and dark blue jeans. —"I didn’t see you today”</p><p>“I had 24 hours shift yesterday”—She replied getting inside.</p><p>“Oh, that explains a lot.”</p><p>“You missed me?”—She murmured in a sultry voice, leaning close to see him directly in his amber eyes.</p><p>“Maybe”</p><p>Eleanor discarded her purse on the entry table at one side of the door.</p><p>“You were hoping you would find me scrolling at this time of the night, mmh?”</p><p>“Were you?”</p><p>“Maybe”</p><p>Bryce looked down her body. She was wearing a black leather jacket and under that, the reason his bulge grew painfully under his pants, making him groan.</p><p>“Hot damn.”  </p><p>Eleanor, completely aroused by the way he was inspecting her body, kissed him hard and wet. He pulled the jacket out in response, tossing it on the floor, and embraced her by the small of her back, his warm hands roaming over the fabric of her dress.</p><p>Her perfume intoxicated him all of a sudden. The musk, vanilla, and popcorn reached him like a hurricane of sensations that forced him to go down her neck and chest and obtain every bit of her smell and drink every inch of her sweetened skin, like a craving man.</p><p>“You smell so good, Elle”—He sighed.</p><p>Then, Eleanor took his hand and brought it to the tie of her dress, inviting him to undo it.</p><p>Bryce gave her an intense look, gulping at the very thought of what he would find under the fabric of her dress. She smirked, raising a brow at his hesitation… or contemplation? After a few moments, he pulled the tie down and the fabric slowly began to slide to each side of her body, exposing the emerald lingerie.</p><p>“Holy shit” —He breathed, chewing his lower lip as he roamed his eyes over the lacey and sating lingerie perfectly framing the curves of her waist, hips, and thighs.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>Bryce slid his hands over her shoulders, throwing her dress to the floor, leaving her body now only adorned with her lacey underwear.</p><p>“Like is an understatement.”</p><p>“Smooth”</p><p>“I am not always?”</p><p>His soft hands traveled over her generous cleavage, and then he placed them over her breast, cupping them perfectly, earning a shiver and a whimper from her mouth.</p><p>“If this is my reward for every day I don’t have the chance to see you…”—She stopped him mid-sentence kissing him again and pushing him toward the wall, a sharp sigh coming out of his throat. He looked down at her unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his taut muscles with every button undone until she tugged it down to the floor, impatiently.</p><p>The moment his skin was exposed, she brought her lips to his collarbone, and went down to his chest, massaging his pecs with both hands and kissing him all over his skin. The firmness of his muscles turned her on even more, imagining his arms picking her up, her legs around his waist, his bulge pressing her core, his hands touching every sensitive spot of her body just as she liked.</p><p>Her folds were growing swollen between her legs, sensing how close she was to feel him inside of her again. His hands roamed her back until he reached her bum, taking it with both hands before sliding both under her underwear, now gripping it tightly.</p><p> Eleanor in the meantime started unfastening his pants, and Bryce growled against her mouth when she sank her hand under his boxers, and stroke his throbbing dick waiting for some kind of relief.</p><p>He slid his hand up, unclasping her bra, bending down to suck her nipples. Eleanor breathed heavily at the pleasant sensation of his soft hands and his hot breath against her sensitive skin, making her moan when his tongue started to lick her hard nipples.</p><p>After a few moments, she pulled his silky brown hair to make him face her. Bryce looked at her agape and confused, her lips plumped and wet.</p><p>“Fuck me. Fuck me now”—She demanded, almost out of breath.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, of course”</p><p>Eleanor took a step closer to the entry table, opened her purse, and grabbed a condom out of a box, and handed it to Bryce.</p><p>He received the condom and opened the wrapper instantly, while she was pulling out her panties. Once completely naked, she leaned against the table, lifting her butt so Bryce could take her from behind.</p><p>She felt his pulsing cock between her butt cheeks, and his hand gripping her hips. Then, one hand roamed towards her folds, checking how lubed she was before entering her.</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re almost dripping down there”</p><p>“That’s for you.”—She sighed—"Now, please.”</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>Bryce pushed himself against her in one swift and precise movement, stealing a yelp from her. He moved slowly at first, feeling her folds enveloping him, breathing in when he was entering, breathing out when he pulled out of her until he began to take speed gradually.</p><p>“More”—She sighed.</p><p>Bryce obeyed and started to move against her at a quick speed, the flesh colliding, his hands gripping in ass firmly.</p><p>“Yes… Come on.”</p><p>“You want harder?”</p><p>“Please”—She begged in a tiny voice, and she felt how Bryce buried his finger on her skin, almost pinching it as his thrusts reached a senseless speed.</p><p>Eleanor cried out the moment he picked up the speed she desired.</p><p>“Shit, Elle, you feel so fucking good”</p><p>“Fuck yes, keep it going, Bryce.”</p><p>Bryce focused on trying to delay his orgasm, but it was difficult with the speed and how much he loved hearing Eleanor crying out his name.</p><p>He took her by the shoulder and pressed her body to his, still rocking against her, but at a slow pace. His arms encircled her body, touching her breast with one hand, and fingering her clit the other.</p><p>“Oh god, fuck”</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Please don’t stop”—Her begging whimper drove him crazy.</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>His fingers picked up speed until he heard her squealing in his ear as she arched her back against him, leaning the nape of her neck on his shoulder. Her legs were trembling and her moans erratic. Without waiting, he pushed her against the table, this time to thrust her until reaching his peak of pleasure and her second. Their bodies crashing invaded the room with obscene echoes, denoting the impossible pace he had picked up. Eleanor was out of breath, her raspy voice barely a groaning, her pleasure losing in her throat.</p><p>“You’re fucking amazing, yes. —She whispered until she found the last drop of energy to cry out the moment she reached her second climax.</p><p>Bryce kept moving until he let himself release, cumming inside her with a deep groan.</p><p>“Fuck, Eleanor!”</p><p>He leaned over her warm and sweaty back, while Eleanor was completely motionless over the table, gasping for air. After a few moments, he took her hand and drew her to the couch, where both laid with legs intertwined, her head resting over his chest, and Bryce wrapping her with her strong arms.</p><p>Even if the orgasm had killed a great part of her tension, the feeling of his warmth and skin against her seemed to do the rest. </p><p>“How’s that insomnia?”</p><p>“Worse, I can’t go to sleep if I know I can be fucked again the same way.”</p><p>“Or better.”</p><p>“Better would mean not be able to walk tomorrow, and I’m not sure if I want that. Besides, you would mess with me for a week for that.”</p><p>“No way, a month, at least. And it wouldn’t be because I wanna mess with you, but because I want you to remember how good I did you tonight. Can you blame me?"</p><p>"Not at all. And you, ready to go to sleep?”</p><p>"Hell no, I didn't make you come over here just for one round."</p><p>“Good, because I know exactly what I want for the second round.”   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>